


Hero Complex

by celli



Series: Sergeant Dean Winchester [2]
Category: Smallville., Stargate: Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BYOSubtext, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The further adventures of Sgts. Winchester and Fordham and their long-suffering team leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/gifts).



> Spoilers: Through SGA episode 2.3, "The Runner." No real spoilers for Supernatural and Smallville other than the use of characters.
> 
> A dual birthday present for [](http://deannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**deannie**](http://deannie.livejournal.com/), my friend and fandom enabler, and [](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/profile)[**scribblinlenore**](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/) (as part of her [Summer of Love challenge](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/282281.html), sort of). Thanks to [](http://scrunchy.livejournal.com/profile)[**scrunchy**](http://scrunchy.livejournal.com/) for the beta. The quote at the beginning is from the Lowen & Navarro song "What I Make Myself Believe."

_Now you walk out the door  
To live on the dark side  
I swear that's not the only way to go  
It's up to you to decide_

"Why did you stop me?" Dean shoved Fordham hard enough on the shoulder to knock him back a step.

"Because you're a fuckwit out to get your team killed?" Fordham shoved back.

"Enough!" Lorne's voice bounced off the shack's walls. Parrish winced, and Dean and Fordham jerked back from each other.

"Major," Fordham said, "Winchester was about to get himself--"

"There was still time. We could have--"

"The Wraith were practically on top of us--"

"I said, _enough_." A muscle under Lorne's right eye twitched. "Listen. I wasn't there, I don't know what really happened, and I'm not in the mood to play Courage Under Fire with you two to find out. So here's what's going to happen. Go stand watch--far enough away that I can't hear anything. When you come back, you will either be able to work together, or you will both be resigning from off-base service."

"Sir--" Dean and Fordham said in unison.

Lorne pointed to the door. "Out, Sergeants." As they stomped out, Lorne asked Parrish wearily, "Do you think Colonel Sheppard ever has to put his team in time-out?"

Parrish's answer was obscured by a crack of thunder.

***

"I hate you," Fordham said. Thick, fat drops of rain pattered through the leaves above them and splashed in uncomfortable patterns on their hands and heads. "I hate everything about you."

"Aw, Fordham." Dean batted his wet eyelashes. "Does this mean you don't want to go to the prom with me anymore?"

Fordham's punch caught the side of Dean's chin and sent him crashing to the ground, but he kicked Fordham's feet out from under him on the way. They wrestled in almost-silence for a few minutes, with just the slap of the mud and the occasional grunt registering in Dean's ears. They both seemed to have dropped their P-90s, so they had their hands free for dirty tricks.

Dean finally dredged up a trick that had worked on Sammy once back in the day: a short, sharp punch to the solar plexus, and then a boot to the windpipe. When Fordham went from choking to wheezing, Dean let up and rolled away.

"That was fun," he said, breathing around a blow to the chest, "but I think Lorne's still reassigning us."

"It might be worth peeling potatoes for a month to get away from you."

"Oh, I think you're underestimating Lorne. It'll be for a hell of a lot longer than a month, and I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Fuck."

"Amen."

Neither bothered to get up, even though they presented larger targets to the rain that way.

"Why do you even care, Fordham? I die saving someone, I'm happy; you get a new teammate, you're happy."

"First of all, I don't actually hate your guts enough that I want you to get life-sucked by aliens. Probably."

Dean kicked Fordham in the closest body part, which was sadly his leg and not his head.

"Ow! The other thing is, listen, a hero complex is a wonderful thing, I'm sure it gets you all the girls."

Dean smirked.

"But I've been dragged along while guys like you save the world before. _They're_ usually fine, and they're always surprised and pretty sorry when they see what happens to everyone else. Superheroes leave a lot of collateral damage, Winchester."

"That's bullshit," Dean said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Whatever."

"She was ten."

"And she's dead or almost dead now, and I'm pissed about it too. But we're not. Stop acting like I inconvenienced you by saving your dumbass life."

Dean surprised himself by saying, "You sound like my brother."

"He called you a dumbass a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Not surprised. Does everyone in your family throw themselves blindly at certain death, too, or is it just you?"

"Mostly just me, these days," Dean said. He started the slow, painful process of getting to his feet. "Let's go."

"What are we going to tell Lorne?"

"That we agree, of course."

"We do?"

"Of course we do. We agree that collateral damage sucks, you're an asshole, and I'm going to think about my team before I try to jump into a culling beam again."

"You're the asshole."

"See? Perfect agreement." Dean took his gun from Fordham and started walking. "Come on. I bet Lorne makes us peel potatoes anyway."

"Did I mention I hate you?"


End file.
